Wilting Roses AU
by WiltingAU
Summary: An AU view into the world of Remnant. Exploring Romantic, dark, slice of life and Grimdark themes. You've been warned.


The day was bright, not a single cloud in the sky, the island of Patch was a simple place. Small village, simple living off the coast of Vale, many people passed through and became Huntsman and Huntresses. Leaving the island behind in pursuit of duty, which took priority over all else. The same could be said for Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, who, because of their duty and training found love in one another. They quickly blossomed, Taiyang having lost a love before that, their other teammate Raven Branwen, it wasn't easy for the tried and tested man to lay his heart out for another. Yet Summer accepted his affections warmly, unaware that Qrow was going to admit his love for her as well the next day over.

It was when their love truly blossomed did it bare the fruit of life. Ruby Rose was born to both Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Summer also took the role on as Mom for young Yang Xiao Long, who was excited to have a younger sister. Yet, when duty called, Taiyang had to go and do his service to all of Remnant. Summer would recover with both her children, relearning her love to bake, taking care of Ruby while she slipped away from duty as a Huntress to duties of a wife, and most importantly a mother.

Ruby spent most of her toddler years with Qrow and Summer. Taiyang had vanished for quite some time and he'd eventually come back now and again. Money came in so he was supporting the family at least. Ruby always loved it when Pops came home to stay for a month, they'd play together, silly games or with a ball. Ruby would always say she loved her father and her mother, and **"Qrew"** as Ruby would try to pronounce it. Qrow always laughed and teased Ruby that he'd teach her how to read and write when she was a bit those teases turned to a fulfilled promise when she was three, Qrow could see potential in Ruby, as well as Yang. Teaching them a bunch of life skills.

Duty. Duty above all else. It was that motivation that led the Mother of two to the ultimate price. Though she was spared a fate worse than losing her eye, Summer Rose was forever changed. Motivated, even going beyond the call of her missions to do more than what she was asked to do. Her body, her mind all changed through the sacrifice as if it was a catalyst for events to come. Though, she grew cocky, she became too fearless, she would eventually succumb to her own self as she was sent on a mission with the remaining team. Taiyang got injured early on, having been sent back by Summer under direct orders, Taiyang was in no situation to argue so he did as he was asked.

It was only Qrow and Summer now, in Qrow's mind, this was a perfect chance to be with the one that got away. He instead decided to keep his mouth shut as they fought the horde within the caves of Mountain Glenn. The Grimm were vicious, they only got worse as Summer was setting the charges up to blow them up to hell. Though, she heard crying, two children had not escaped the city and were being swarmed by Grimm. As a mother, her instincts kicked in overdrive, her weapon, a large chained shuriken that grew into multiple sizes was flung out, sawing in half the horde before the children were harmed. Behind her however, an Ursa was about to slash through her Aura, her sight not able to catch it as she was cut violently.

Qrow heard the screams, the charges were set, yet Summer was nowhere to be seen. the children running to Qrow as they explained to him that a woman came and saved them, but vanished after being attacked by a Grimm. Qrow knew that the Horde would be coming for him and the kids next, and if Summer didn't come out, the infestation would take over Vale. He took a moment to pause as he told the children to leave as he whispered his goodbyes to Summer, the horde was advancing. With a regret filled sigh, he pressed the button, watching it all erupt in flame. He escaped, but not before that happy smile all but became a memory. His smiles and sunshine had left. A cold breeze fluttered his cape and he could never bear the weight of such a cruel fate he put his one love through, and as if it was some cruel reminder, he held to Summer's beaten up scroll for her as it **"Just got in the way."**

Now, Qrow walked this line of depression and world falling apart around him. He felt as if all he ever did was meant for nothing. Though one thing pulled at the back of the reaper's mind. The kids. He had to be the one to break the news of their mother's death to Ruby and Yang and then tell Taiyang that his second wife had died. This would be a hell on earth for the family, yet it had to be done. Not stopping unless he needed a drink. Just one, he needed to prepare liquid courage because his was all but shattered by the blasts that remind him. The blasts that took life away to save two children, who were now in the protective custody of Vale. The blasts that took Summer away, for now, her roses scatter in the wind.

With a solid knock on the door, Qrow, only buzzed looked down. Slumping his way through the doorframe at the middle of the night as he looked to sit on the couch. Taiyang, who was filled with life, looked to Qrow and simply asked **"Wheres Summer, Qrow?"** Qrow looked away and, even more sad. Taiyang suddenly knew what that meant as something shattered in his mind, dropping to his knees as he cried. The noise brought the children down to the bottom floor, Yang going to comfort her Father as Ruby, six years old looked around for her Mom. Looking to Qrow as she says, **"Where's momma, Uncle Qrow?"**

Those words, and that sweet innocent face. Qrow couldn't outright tell her that her mom was dead. Though not hearing the truth would ruin her in the end. He went to pat his lap as Ruby came over to sit with him, hugging him a little bit as she could see tears in his eyes. Even she started to tear up for no reason as Qrow explained, **"Ruby, your mom is.."** he gulped, taking a deep breath as he says **"Gone. She isn't coming back, she told me to say she loves you and Yang so very much. That she may not return, but that she will always think of you two."** he explains, taking out the beaten up Scroll. Ruby looked at the Scroll, knowing it was her mother's as she choked up, Yang was bawling with her father at the explanation, stuck in their little world as Qrow went for Ruby's scroll. **"D-Do you want to send your mom a message?"**

Ruby was crying, her mom, who she loved more than anything was 'gone' as Qrow explained. That she would never come back, that she and Ruby would never spend time together, it was unbearable for the young girl. She looked up with tear stained eyes as Qrow carried her to Taiyang's study. **"Just you and me** , **kiddo, I want you to say what you want me to write to your mom."** Ruby had to calm down first, she then went to say, **"Uncle Qrow came home, said something went wrong. That you're not coming back that you're never coming back, and I know you're never going to get this because I have your scroll. I just want to say I love you, mom, I wish I didn't let you go."** in a shaky unclear voice. Qrow had to fill in the blanks as Ruby stopped to cry, going to pat the young girl's back as Ruby snatched the Scroll when closed. Hugging it so close to her tiny frame as she says **"M-Momma.. I-I mi-miss you."**

It was this sad scene that made Qrow feel the worse, their team was shattered. Broken apart to never be brought back together. Of all the things he regrets more than not telling Summer how he feels about her, it would have to see the family breaking down and getting justifiably emotional over what befell their mother. Such was the job of the Reaper, it was never a fun memory, one that would make Qrow drink until the pain faded. Whenever he was with Ruby or Yang, he drank less. Still, less was enough for him to be drunk, each moment on Remnant reminded him, so for each step he had an answer for those reminders. Drown. Drown his sorrows.

In time, the wounds would only scab over, Qrow had his drinks, Yang had her goals of being a Huntress. and Ruby wanted to be like her parents. More specifically her Uncle Qrow, Ruby wanted to be a Reaper from the moment she saw Qrow's Scythe in action. Her love for weapons blossoming at the age of ten, when she saw Yang's Ember Celica being made. How exciting was it for a ten-year-old to see a set of Shotgun Gauntlets being made for her sister? She was proud of Yang, so very proud, so much so that at a young age she began planning Crescent Rose. She wanted to be a Reaper so badly, that Qrow took a liking to the sketches and Ruby's determination to be like him seriously. Each day, Qrow would drink himself to a buzzed state and help Ruby slowly create Crescent Rose. Making sure each piece did its job as per Ruby's instructions on the blueprints, Ruby, on the other hand, wasn't blossoming at all when it came to height.

Ruby had her speed, though, through proper training in aura, Ruby was able to figure out her ability to accelerate her speed when properly running. That would be her ace in the hole to using Crescent Rose, using her speed to throw the weapon. Qrow was impressed to say the least at the speedster's semblance being used to assist further training, Qrow recognized that weight would slow down Ruby's semblance, and ultimately slow down her Aura training. Preparing a small obstacle course that would be used for quite some time so that she could hone her abilities at her own pace.

When it came for admittance to Signal Academy, Ruby and Qrow both were waiting for news. Qrow wanted to continue Ruby's training and help the kids of Patch get to Beacon. So he applied for a job teaching there. Ruby, on the other hand wanted to become a huntress with the goal of saving people from the forces of Grimm, and the occasional bad guy. Her determination, mixed with her performance with her scythe impressed those that would judge her, and of course, Ruby was allowed into Signal. It appears that Ruby is one step away from her Fairytale story, the heroine who saves the innocent and strikes down evil would appear.

And for that, she grinned.


End file.
